


[Art] I wished on the moon for you

by majel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Werewolves, tiny wolf steve, werewolf cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majel/pseuds/majel
Summary: My artworks for the CapRbb 2019 story "I wished on the moon for you" by stevergrsno.





	[Art] I wished on the moon for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Wished On The Moon For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183471) by [stevergrsno (noxlunate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlunate/pseuds/stevergrsno). 



> Here are the artworks I did for my collaboration with stevergrsno on our 2019 CapRbb. It was an absolute blast getting to work with her and she’s gone above and beyond bringing my art to life. I could not be more happy with the story she has written. It’s truely stunning. Please go check it out and leave her all the love. 
> 
> You can find us on tumblr @itsmajel and @stevergrsno and on twitter @majelsart and @attackofthezee.

[This artworks shows to wolves/dogs lying on a blanket. They are cuddeling up to one another, their heads are touching. The left is a big gray wolf. The right is a tiny, white wolf that looks similar to a Pomeranian.]

[ This artwork features were!Bucky and were!Steve. It shows a big wolf with a metal leg approaching the viewer. Infront of him is a tiny white white wolf that looks similar to a Pomeranian. In the background the sky is black with a huge white full moon. There is a caption beneath the artwork reading "What did you expect? The serum was only for human form!".  
This was inspired by a tumblr post that suggested that while usually werewolves transform under a full moon into big, impressive wolves, there's just this one that’s a big tough guy in human form and then when he transforms, he turns into the tiniest, fluffiest dog. In this scenario, the serum affected Steve's human form but it didn’t affect his were!form and he still turns into a tiny fluffy Pomeranian.]

[This artwork shows a woman with wavy red-brown hair and a grey shirt lifting a white Pomeranian-like dog above her head. The woman is smiling and the dog is leaning towards her licking her face.]

[This artwork features two wolf heads. They are both shown from the side. The right is a big while the left is a tiny, and looks similar to a Pomeranian. They are touching their head and snout together.]

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can find me on [tumblr](http://itsmajel.tumblr.com/), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/majel/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/itsmajel) or even [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/majelsart/?hl=de). 
> 
> Feedback, of any kind and form, is as always highly appreciated and if you liked this either the story or the art - or hopefully both, please consider reblogging [my artmasterpost on tumblr](https://itsmajel.tumblr.com/post/185560472438/i-wished-on-the-moon-for-you-caprbb-2019-art) and/or [the CapRbb post on tumblr.](https://stevergrsno.tumblr.com/post/185563180296/i-wished-on-the-moon-for-you-a-collaboration-for).
> 
> And of courser thank **you** for checking out my art.


End file.
